Motivation
by CrazyXCrossovers
Summary: Arthur is lonely and needs motivation. He wishes that Kiku would see how much he loves him. But when he seeks Kiku's comfort, the Japanese man gives him a little bit more than that.


Motivation

Motivation can be an amazing thing for those lucky enough to possess it. Motivation is something used multiple times a day, whether it's for attending an important meeting, working out, or even simply getting out of bed in the morning.

Unfortunately for Arthur, he was not a very lucky person.

He hadn't left his house in over a week. He had missed countless meetings and appointments, but he didn't seem to care. The poor Englishman had simply been pacing around the house, his body racing with different emotions. His brain was always spinning, his stomach churning with every thought. The only thing that wasn't changing was his heart. Only one thing rested there; Kiku. His teeth clenched and his hands rested on his mouth in concentration, as he thought back to the night that their alliance was born. The warm wind…the shimmering stars… _Kiku_… Arthur smiled softly as he remembered what Kiku had said that night.

"_All I really want is to form a prominent alliance with you."_

Tears glistened in his emerald eyes. He knew that he was in love with the Japanese man, but why would he ever love him back? Japan was his motivation. Every time he had to go to a meeting, he would simply say to himself, "Japan would want me to go,", so he would. But would he? Japan probably didn't care at all! If he and Kiku were together, everything would be so much easier. He would be happier, saner, and calmer. More motivated. He would always pretend that he and Kiku were dating. That Kiku would insist that he be to all of his meetings and that he would be waiting to greet him when he got home. And Arthur would go, but he always returned to an empty home. Now his heart and his sanity were wearing thin. He sighed, wiping his wet eyes with a handkerchief. His eyes wandered towards the door as he began to feel desperate. He _needed_ to see him. Now.

"Good afternoon Arthur, what brings you here?"

"Good day. I was just wondering if I could have a word with you," Arthur replied, his nervousness rising. Kiku nodded and led him over to the pond. They sat down on the grass and Kiku dipped one of his feet into the water. Tears threatened to leak from his eyes once more, and Arthur found himself struggling to hold them in.

"Are you ok?" he heard Kiku ask. He wasn't exactly comfortable around people when they cried.

"I'm just… I'm feeling a bit worn out. Unmotivated. I have absolutely no motivation. I've just felt so sad and alone, and nothing can make me happy. I'm not sure what I should do. What do you use for motivation?" Kiku tensed. He was accustomed to listening to Arthur's problems, but he wasn't a man of many words. He didn't think that he would have to offer any verbal comfort.

"I work hard, knowing that I'll have the relaxing comforts of home at the end of the day. But I'm not quite sure what it's like to feel lonely…" he replied. The summer wind blew the scent of blossoms around the two men. It was a calming scent, and it helped Arthur to relax the tiniest bit. The blonde sighed quietly, and lay down on the grass, looking at the clouds.

"It's a bit hard to describe. It's a bit of an empty feeling, but you feel sadness as well. You feel uncomfortable, like you'll never know the feeling of relaxation or happiness again." Kiku took a moment to process the Englishman's words, taking them to consideration. He then joined Arthur in a laying position as well, his eyes following a pink blossom that was being carried by the wind.

"It doesn't sound very fun," was all he could think to say.

"It's not". Arthur closed his eyes, stretching his foot to dip in the water. The wind chimes hanging from Kiku's house played a comforting melody, and that combined with the scent of the blossoms was enough to make him smile. For the first time in over a week, Arthur found himself humming in content. Kiku peered over at him, smiling softly. They both lay like that for a long while, not needing the pleasure of words, but each other's quiet company. "I can see why you love this place so much," he murmured after a while. "I haven't been this relaxed in quite some time." Kiku turned onto his side, facing Arthur.

"You're welcome to visit whenever you like. You'll always be welcome here." He chuckled softly. "If I knew how happy this place made you, I would have allowed you to move in! It's rare that I ever meet someone as relaxed by the outdoors as I am." Arthur turned to his side as well, and now both of them were facing each other.

"Thank you, Kiku. I guess I was so fixated on the fact that I was alone, that I completely forgot how comforting the outdoors could be." They both went silent for a few minutes. Arthur returned his gaze to the sky, trying to make out shapes in the puffy clouds. Kiku's eyes were focused on the hand that rested against Arthur's chest. He had the urge to hold it, but he wasn't sure why. Making sure that the blonde wasn't looking; he timidly reached out and brushed his hand under Arthur's, intertwining their fingers slowly. Kiku looked at their hands, and he blushed at a feeling that he never felt before. "…Kiku?" he looked up at Arthur, who had a soft smile on his face. He inched a bit closer to the Englishman, who rubbed his pale hand with his thumb. Arthur moved closer to him as well, and soon their chests were touching. With his free hand, he stroked Kiku's hip with his index finger. Kiku's face immediately went red, and he looked away nervously. Arthur tried to hold in a chuckle, but failed in doing so. For a few moments, the Japanese man said nothing. His head rested in the grass, his forehead pressed against Arthur's shoulder.

"…Why do have to be alone?"

"Hmm?"

"Who… who says that you have to be alone?" Kiku murmured softly.

"Who says that I don't?" Arthur replied. Kiku stared at the grass for a moment, biting his lower lip in thought.

"That's all you wanted from the beginning, isn't it? For someone to tell you that you don't have to be alone?" Arthur didn't reply. Kiku exhaled quietly. He hesitantly leaned forward, brushing his lips against Arthur's. Arthur quickly deepened it, his arm resting against the other's waist. Kiku hummed peacefully as he pulled away. He pressed his forehead against Arthur's, a newfound courage in his eyes. "Arthur…" the blonde's eyes were tearing up again, but he didn't try to hide it anymore. Kiku smiled as Arthur leaned up and kissed his nose. "Arthur, you never have to be alone again."

**A/N: My first fluff! Yay! I am totally in love with this pairing! It's so kawaii! Tell me what you think! I'm willing to write more Hetalia fanfictions, and I am open to requests. AsaKiku forever! 3 **


End file.
